A Tale of A Queen
by FraiseDandelion
Summary: <html><head></head>It takes a while for a pure heart to rot. It starts deep on the inside and then little by little the rottenness grows until there's nothing pure left.</html>


_Title__:__ A Tale of A Queen_

Summary: It takes a while for a pure heart to rot. It starts deep on the inside and then little by little the rottenness grows until there's nothing pure left.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Own nothing sad face.

A/N: Hi, well this is my first OUAT fic so please let me know how well or bad I did. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>A Tale of A Queen<span>

(I)

He picked the 9 year old and swung her over his shoulder, her little body squirming against his as she tried to prie her way free. She let out a loud laugh as her father tickled her side. "Father stop," the small girl said, her cheeks red from hanging upside down, a look of pure innocence on her eyes.

"Can you please show me my gift now Papa? Please," and how could Henry resist his daughter's lovely pouty face.

"I will show pretty girl if you give me a kiss," the 36 year old father said as he gently placed her down, at her demands, and kneeled to her height and turned his face, his cheek facing her. The dark haired girl laughed once again at her father and landed a big kiss on his cheek.

"Now let's go check out your gift," Henry said excitedly as he grabbed his daughters hand and ran towards the stables.

"Now close your eyes Regina until I tell you otherwise," Henry almost snorts at his daughter's huff of complaint before following orders and closing her eyes. "You know I can hear whatever you're doing papa," the girl said trying to contain her excitement. Henry rolled his eyes as he opened the wooden doors, Regina was far too smart for her age and pretty funny too. Ever since Cora had announced her pregnancy, Henry had been praying to all the Gods he knew for a child with his sense of reason and humble self, rather than Cora's own self-focused sense, and thank to the Gods above-below-around him, he got what he asked for, a beautiful and healthy baby girl humble and smart with an amazing sense of humor. He knew that changing into a heartless cold person was practically impossible for his lovable girl, and he was glad, oh so glad, it was better this way. He loved his wife, he truly did, but he loved his daughter more and therefore had tried to give her a normal life without the use of black magic around her, but Cora always managed to bring black magic into their life. He was brought back from his thoughts by a "Papa hurry up! I can't keep them closed any longer," uttered by the adorably yet exasperated girl and he went directly to the third stand, opened the smaller door and grabbed a small rope, he pulled a bit and called out to the small animal inside. The foal followed after Henry and he walked outside the stables to an anxious Regina. "Okay anxious girl, you can open your eyes," and open her eyes she did.

A loud shriek was released from the girl's body and she ran towards the small foal a few feet away from her. "For me papa? Have I been good for real? Mama doesn't think I've been good Papa!" she said, a panic expression filled her face as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall as she carefully landed a hand on the small horse's head, touching carefully as to not fall completely in love with it. But Henry shook his head "You've been more than good Regina! This is your gift and he will be your best friend and companion from now on."

The little girl wept happily as she nuzzled her face into the fur of the animal and whispered slowly to it. "I will call you Rocinante, in honor of my father's best friend," the girl stood back from the animal and looked back to her father, she bowed herself in a typical princess bow then sprinted towards him her arms wide as she hugged the life out of him. Forever thankful for this gift.

From afar Cora stared at the scene in front of her, an icy look on her face.

* * *

><p>She heard her name being called loudly and she flinched, knowing whose voice it belonged to. She shook her head and stared intently at the wooden door, expecting her mother to open them under a minute. The loud <em>bang <em>the doors made as they were clashed against the walls startled Regina and the now big Rocinante tried to get away from Regina's hold, but the 12 year old just whispered into its ears and the horse calmed notably. She turned her face back to her mother "What," the girl said, unsurprised when she found her mother's cold stare staring directly into the horse, her hands on her hips an annoyed look on her face.

"I had a feeling you'd be here getting yourself filthy as you cleaned that dreadful thing…"

"Mom he's not a thing, he's my friend!"

"Do not interrupt me while I'm talking," Regina paled at her mother's tone and nodded. The older woman continued, but Regina couldn't listen, wasn't interested in her conversation about _how a future queen should never wear pants_ or _how a future queen should never bathe an animal, that's what servants where for._ So she turned and continued bathing the horse, feeding him apples as she did so. It wasn't until a few moments later she heard her mother's icy voice shut and the distinct feel of her hair being yanked back hard and pulled towards her mother's chest.

"Mother!" the girl screamed, obviously in pain as a couple of tears fell away from her eyes.

"Why mustn't you be obedient, dear," she sighed as she shook her head and yanked harder again "Why must you make me do things I don't want to do? What do I have to do to capture the attention of a future queen huh?" Her mother asked and yanked a bit more forcefully and Regina let out a loud wail as the pain in her head and heart was beginning to be too much.

"Perhaps this," her mother said softly, a malicious smile playing upon her lips as with her right hand she reached into and inside the horse and pulled out a bright red heart. She squeezed and the horse neighed as he tried to free himself from the rope.

"No! Mother I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll be good," Regina said traumatized by the scene in front of her.

"That's what I thought," replied her mother as she placed the heart inside the horse again. She pushed her daughter to the floor and whispered closely to her face "The next time he goes," with that she turned back and walked away. Regina just laid there in horror over what she'd just witnessed and just cried and cried while rubbing the horse, trying to calm him down as well.

She took a deep breath and stood up and ran away. She needed a few minutes away from the stables, she needed to stare at the sky as it trascended from day to night, she needed a breath of fresh air, needed the feel of earth around her fingers as she sat against a tree and talked about her problems to no one except nature. So she ran behind the house and into the woods, tears falling from her eyes as she let the air dry them. She kept on running around the woods farther and farther away from her home until she stumbled against a rock and her face came into contact with the soil. Hard.

From afar, a boy who had witnessed the fall ran to her side and shook her over, a panicked look on his face.


End file.
